


From Earth to Lezaria

by Serriya (Keolah)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack, Dimension Travel, Elves, Gen, Humor, Original Universe, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-04-16
Updated: 1996-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of high school teenagers from Earth are summoned to a strange, magical world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Earth to Lezaria

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during my Algebra II class. (Which I subsequently failed.) It was co-written by Madrak, the other self-insert who got summoned into our D&D world. This is the abridged version of this story, so it'll probably seem a little disjointed. The full version is probably lost forever.

Keli returned and draped a dark green cloak over her shoulders. "I'm going to scout around near the cabin. The Flylanders are looking for me, and I can't be too careful. If they search this place, you are cousins traveling toward Hrackston. You should put on those boots over there and hide your shoes. Wear those cloaks. Take off those glasses, Pelarin. There's nothing like that here. Hide your packs under the bunks in the next room. If you are thirsty, there's a stream a half-mile straight out from the door." Then she slipped out of the front door and vanished into the evening.

"Terrific," moaned Pelarin as she slumped into her chair. Then she suddenly stood up. "Wonderful time to explore this place."

First they put on the boots and cloaks, placing their shoes in a hidden panel under the table. Then Pelarin slipped her glasses into her pocket, where no one could find them, since they didn't know what pockets were. There were three doors leading out from the front room. Since they already knew the kitchen was in the left one, Pelarin took the middle one and Madrak the right.

The girl's door opened into a shadowy hallway, ending a few feet later in a closed door. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Pelarin shrugged and went out and into the kitchen. She found it well-stocked with a variety of foods. A pantry lay directly to her right, but it sported only dust and cobwebs. A chest sat in a dark corner, and her curiosity was again tempted. However, this was locked as well. Then Pelarin pulled the chest out from the corner, tipping it over in the process. Rusty nails came loose. The bottom of the chest was missing, and an old ladder descended into darkness. In case Keliole came back, she placed the chest back over the hole.

Madrak was having slightly better luck. His door led into the only sleeping area of the cabin. A closet lay directly to his left. Four bunks lined the right and far walls. Four pairs of arrow-slits lined those two walls. A full quiver hung from one of the bunks. Assuming it was Keli's, he left it. Exploring the sparse closet, he came upon a ragged tapestry hanging limply from the right wall. Now why would one put a tapestry in a closet? Pelarin entered just then. They exchanged information. Then she darted out for a moment to stash their backpacks under one of the bunks.

Leaning against the wall, Madrak nearly fell through it. The tapestry fell loose. It was the back room. Cautiously brushing aside the wall hanging, they stepped through the hidden entry. The room also contained arrow-slits. A large book sat upon a table in the center of the room, seeming to pulsate somewhat in the dim light. There was a title on the reddish cover of the book, but it was in not only another language, but another alphabet altogether. Flipping through the pages, they found more of this strange runic alphabet, but came no closer to understanding. 

Pelarin discovered a drawer in the table. Opening it revealed Keliole's notes, fortunately in Common/English: 

_Yaltor-Wath Toridunyst, 4353: Hrackston, Hlaya_

Leaving for Albrynnia today. My father is working in Sheenvale on the Tinean books. He knows Tinean better than most Elves.

_Anator-Glen Hajura: Jaston, Albrynnia_

Arrived on Albrynnia. Hope to avoid wild men. Will travel through Pass of Lamentation.

_Thalator-Glen Hajura: Sheenvale, Albrynnia_

Recovered the Tinean Book of Illyr and plan to discover all I can about it. Mourned for the Ordenburg Massacre. My grandparents will be revenged. Dark Knight gathering armies in West Hluseenia. Found Sight-Crystal.

_Keertor-Katric Hajura: Jaston, Albrynnia_

Setting back to Kalor today. Hope to learn more about the book. Glad I know Tinean. Linked up with Terra through Sight-Crystal.

_Daltor-Kagle Hajura: Hrackston, Hlaya_

Landed upon Kalor. Watching Terra through Sight-Crystal. Learning about its history and people.

_Anator-Kagle Hajura: Fehndarlai, Hannaderres_

Met up with Kithala. Rings missing. Children captured. Need to get help.

_Daltor-Wath Hajura: Lester, Hannaderres_

Terran days very different. Need to contact them, but can't. Sight-Crystal one way because they have none like it. Dark Knight reoccupies Selnus.

_Yaltor-Wath Hajura: Cascade Circle, Doralis_

Mother's birthday. She's chronologically 43 today.

_Thalator-Katric Kuvara: Scalifyn, Hannaderres_

If to bring Terrans here, need to be matching both season and time of day. Also need to be facing each other. Conditions occur on central Kalor on the morning of Daltor-Wath Kuvara, the evening of Shaztor-Wath, and the afternoon of Keertor-Wath. After that, not until Garvuwa.

_Daltor-Wath Kuvara: Seyletar, Hannaderres_

Rented cabin for the three days. First try unsuccessful. Received only a book labeled 'Spanish' and two unmatching dirty socks.

_Shaztor-Wath Kuvara: Seyletar, Hannaderres_

Second try no better. Got only a book labeled 'Algebra II' and three unmatching dirty socks.

By now they were both cracking up laughing. Finding a Spanish book, an Algebra book, and five unmatching dirty socks, they discovered where everything had been disappearing to.

"I think today is Keertor-Wath Kuvara, or however you pronounce it," commented Pelarin. "I hope they don't use these weird dates everywhere!"

Then a knock at the door came suddenly. It couldn't be Keli, because she would just enter. The Terrans crawled out to the front room. A man outside shouted. "Open up in the name of Flyland!"

Pelarin yanked open the door, assuming an innocent look. "You needn't be so loud," she said quietly. "We can hear you just fine."

"What is it you want?" asked Madrak peremptorily. Now was not the time for cowardice. "Can't you see you've disturbed my cousin?"

"Sorry, sir, ma'am," the Flylander gave a sort of half-bow in an apology he was reluctant to give. "We seek an elfwoman named Keliole Chelseer, a known criminal. We believe she may be practicing black arts around here. If we may search your cabin...?"

Pelarin acted frightened, which wasn't too hard to do. "Of course, sir. Let them enter, cousin. They won't go away until they've done their search."

Madrak reluctantly stepped aside, giving Pelarin a look that said, "I hope you know what you're doing."

The Flylanders entered the cabin and began poking around. They found the hidden panel with the sneakers and took them out. "Where did you get these?" thundered one of them.

"My parents are shoemakers," said Pelarin, who couldn't remember what they used to be called. "They're a new design. Do you like them?"

"Why are they in a hidden compartment?" asked a Flylander.

"They're a trade secret. They haven't yet been released to the common people yet." Pelarin thought quickly. "They were a gift from my parents."

"And what are your parents names?" the leader said quickly.

"Tevriel Wanderer and Seaman Zetha, the Strange," Pelarin said, suddenly remembering the aliases.

The gruff man snorted. "Celevians. I should have known. But you're no elves."

"Part elven, sir," Pelarin said in a shaking voice. "But I can't help my heritage."

One of the Flylanders discovered the locked door. "What's in there?"

"My little sister's room," the girl half-whispered. "Thank the stars you didn't wake her. She's awfully crabby when she gets woken up."

The Flylanders shook their heads contemptuously and went into the kitchen. They discovered the locked chest. "What is in that?"

"My good silverware. Don't want any thieves walking off with it." Pelarin patted the top of it protectively.

They went into the sleeping room. "Why do you have arrows?"

"Hunting," answered Madrak. "Need to eat, you know." The Flylanders took a brief look into the closet, but it didn't interest them. "Are you quite through yet? My cousin's on the verge of tears."

The leader couldn't find anything wrong, so he shrugged and went to the door. "Everything seems to be in order. Sorry for the disturbance, sir."

Then one of the junior soldiers took a closer look in the closet. He discovered the secret hole. Madrak was still in the front room, trying to rid himself of the Flylanders. Pelarin was in the sleeping room, trying to fabricate explanations. She couldn't come up with any after the secret entrance was discovered and the Flylanders entered the back room.

"There! That book! Black magic!" the leader cried, storming in. "Confiscate it carefully. They may have set spells upon it."

Keliole saw the Flylanders at the front door and took the tunnel entrance through to the kitchen chest. She unlocked the lid from inside and drew her sword. Jumping out into the kitchen, she caught a stray soldier by surprise, and slew him instantly. His cry warned the others of her presence. Pelarin stood by the bunks, acting afraid, which wasn't difficult. Madrak was trying to fend off the angry Flylanders. The elflady was surrounded by enemies, and she couldn't get them all. She threw her magic sword at Madrak. "Catch, Madrak!"

The soldiers were too preoccupied with capturing Keli to see the sword. The instant it left her touch it turned black, and when Madrak catch it in midair, it began glowing again, though not very brightly. He forced the Flylanders away from the swordswoman and returned her sword. Then he picked up one from a fallen soldier. 

Pelarin was in the next room, throwing arrows in the general direction of the Flylanders from the top bunk. One tried to climb up there, but he fell to the ground with an arrow through his skull. Soon she ran out of arrows, and leapt down, plucking two blades from her dead foes. She then began swinging them so wildly that everyone gave her a wide berth. 

By the time they drove off the enemies, it was full night. All of them had minor lacerations, which Keli said were nothing. The Terrans were startled to discover that elven blood was more scarlet-orange than the crimson of Human blood. It was Human blood, and Human bodies, however, that lay across the floor. There were even some women among the dead. Pelarin, for one, was beyond sickness.

"Your blood is orange, Keli," Pelarin pointed out. "Why is that?" She thought she knew the answer, but wanted to confirm it.

"Because I possess the Dragon's Blood," she told them. Because they did not understand, they didn't pursue it. "We have to leave tonight. I'd planned to wait until morning, but the Flylanders got here ahead of me. They'll be back, with reinforcements." The elfwoman wiped a bit of blood from her chin. "You fought well this evening. Even you, Pelarin." She winked at the girl. "For cover, you should put on some of these clothes. Not all of them are openly Flylish."

She went into the back room and gathered up her notes, the Tinean book, and her magic implements. Pelarin pulled on a red tunic that was only slightly torn, since its previous owner was decapitated. The Terran girl looked in her pocket to discover that he glasses were shredded. "So much for these," she muttered as she tossed them over her shoulder.

Madrak was bleeding from a gash in his left arm. Keliole walked in and, discovering this, put down her pack and got to work. She asked Pelarin to bring the lamp closer, as it was dim. As she was tending the wounded Terran, one of the Flylanders stirred to life. Pelarin reached for one of her newly acquired swords, but the foe put his hands over his head in the universal gesture of surrender.

"Don't kill me, Swordspinner," he pleaded.

The elflady looked up from Madrak's arm and said, "Pelarin, watch that man." The Human nodded and placed the lamp on the floor, then picked up her swords and stood between the soldier and the door.

"This isn't too serious," Keli assessed the arm. "Just looks that way."

"Gee, that's reassuring," muttered Madrak.

"My name is Salkin," the Flylander spoke to Pelarin. "You are Pelarin? Pelarin Zetha?"

"That is my name," Pelarin answered tensely.

"Understand this," asserted the elfmaiden as she stood. "You are our prisoner. Make no move to escape. If you make any hostile intentions toward us, Pelarin will not hesitate to spin you." They all knew exactly what she meant. The Flylander gulped and sat down.

As Salkin examined his own wounds, he commented, "You really had us going there. If Indrock hadn't discovered that secret panel back there, we would have left and none would be the wiser. I take it you are Keliole?"

The swordswoman nodded tersely. She then began poking through the Flylish armor. The soldiers usually wore only light armor, but a few of these wore partial plate mail, several chain mail, and most leather armor. Since neither Keli nor the Terrans wore any armor, she selected some of the better pieces and set them aside. When Pelarin put hers on, Madrak watched the prisoner. The armor was a little heavy, and pinched her skin a bit, but it would be better than getting badly wounded for not wearing any. 

The Flylish prisoner appeared depressed. "I am sitting in a cabin in the middle of the Seyletar at midnight, being guarded by the great Madrak, Pelarin the Swordspinner, and Keliole Chelseer, who needs no introduction."

Everyone ignored him. "What else do we need to bring?" Pelarin asked the elf.

The swordswoman looked around the room. "Gather up the arrows. We may still need them. Madrak, watch the prisoner."

Madrak picked up his sword as Keli strode into the kitchen. Pelarin set aside her own two long enough to gather up all the reasonably intact arrows she could find. Salkin had fallen asleep. The Elfmaiden reentered with three packs of food. The Terran girl came back with the more or less full quiver. The swordswoman distributed the food packs. Pelarin returned to her post. Keli retrieved her bow and proclaimed, "This is all we need. We should get some extra weapons, however. All Flylanders carry daggers."

They carefully removed the belts with their knives from the dead bodies. Madrak wondered, "What will we do about him?" He thrust a thumb at Salkin.

"Him?" Keliole stood up. "Who cares about him? He's a coward. If he had any reason, he would have charged us, as he well should have. To a Flylander, death in battle is certainly preferable to capture."

Salkin, who was only feigning sleep, stood and said, "I will not harm you, Swordspinner. I swear. You spared my life. I am your servant for life."

"Don't trust him," the elf spoke aside to Pelarin.

"I don't," the girl reassured.

"I carry no weapon. My knife broke in the battle. Madrak has my sword."

"Are we going to have to take him into Fehndarlai?" asked Madrak.

Keli cocked her head at the man. "Take off the hat," she ordered. The soldier complied. "He may pass as a Hannaderren, though one more person complicates things."

Salkin pleaded, "I'll be discreet. I'll do whatever the Swordspinner wishes me to."

Pelarin raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, slipping into the sleeping room for their backpacks. Madrak shook his head. "He's crazy." The elfmaid merely shrugged.

"Salkin, how far away are the reinforcements?" asked Pelarin when she came back, handing Madrak his backpack.

The soldier seemed glad to be able to serve. "An hour away, so they may be here in two hours."

Keliole was skeptical. "Sure, he'd like us to believe we have plenty of time. How far away are they really?"

"I speak the truth, noble elf," Salkin trembled.

The Elfwoman put on her pack. "Let's put as much distance between us and this cabin as we can." The Terrans agreed. Pelarin got a belt from one of the bodies and tied the Flylander's hands behind his back. Keli nodded at her enginuity. The girl tied the other end of the belt onto her left hand, since she needed the other to carry her sword. She slid her other sword into her own belt.

The elflady, the two Terrans, and their Flylish prisoner slipped out of the cabin in the middle of the night and trekked eastward through the Forest of Seyletar. It was the first Madrak and Pelarin saw of the outside world of Lezaria, since there were no windows in the cabin. The trees themselves were strikingly beautiful, almost blooming in their radiance. The leaves were green and golden, shining even in the starlight. 

After about fifteen minutes, Earth time, the group came upon a stream through a clearing, and Keli called a brief halt. Salkin complained that he couldn't get a drink with his hands tied behind his back, so the elfwoman dunked his head into the water. Pelarin handed her sword to Madrak so she could get a drink herself. Then the Terrans looked up and saw Lezaria's two moons, a green crescent and a silver gibous, lighting the sky. Keliole called the green Halladan and the silver Thondorron. She wasn't sure if the names had any meaning.

Then they continued, crossing the stream by a few stones and a fallen log. The journey continued well into the wee hours of the morning until the Terrans were too tired to go further. The elf said, "I'm sorry. I forgot that you were up early." She didn't say, "that you're days are shorter," but she had started to. Salkin didn't notice the substitution.

Keli untied the belt from Pelarin's wrist and wrapped it around her own. She didn't draw her magic sword, for it would glow and alert anyone nearby to their prescence. Instead, she borrowed one of Pelarin's. Then she volunteered to stand first watch and suggested that they get some rest. By then they were too exhausted to complain. Pelarin's other sword was bothering her, so she stuck it in the ground and hoped she didn't roll into it while asleep. First night on Lezaria, and not even so much as a cot to sleep on.

 

The Terrans woke to the unrelenting glare of Yallia, Lezaria's sun. It seemed to have been a long night, considering how much they had traveled. Keliole greeted them when they stirred. Pelarin noticed Salkin asleep and retrieved the sword she had thrust into the ground. When she pulled it loose, a few vegetables that looked uncannily like radishes came with it. Several had been split by the blade.

"Keli, what might those be?" wondered the girl.

The Elfmaiden took a closer glance. "Radishes."

Pelarin laughed and lifted the sword ceremoniously. "By the light of Yallia, I name you, Dawnradish." Keli rolled her eyes, disinterested.

Madrak looked to the elf, concerned. "Didn't you get any sleep?"

The swordswoman shook her head. "But I can go for days without sleep. You can't. I'll rest when we reach Fehndarlai."

So they continued on, Keliole leading, then Pelarin with Salkin, and Madrak as rear guard. By the time Yallia had reached its zenith, they were nearing the outskirts of Fehndarlai. Since a man with his hands tied behind his back would be obviously illegal by the "new Flylish law" ("As if Flyland rules the world," complained Keli.), Pelarin untied the prisoner, giving halting allusions to what would happen if he made any false move. Then they sheathed their swords and entered the city.

Fehndarlai had no city wall, being a peaceful city in a region which had never known war. The suburbs were vast and uncrowded, with the buildings made mostly of brick. As they reached the heart of the city, the buildings were entirely of stone. It was the most beautiful city any of them had ever seen. There were lush gardens, superb statuary, and, most intriguing of all, colorful murals. The murals were carved of stone and painted, situated mostly under overhangs so that they would be protected from the worst of storms. They depicted scenes from stories so old as to rival the Bible. Keliole didn't hesitate to point some out.

"This one with the golden-red dragon is a scene showing the famous battle between Elen the Excellent, one of my ancient relatives, and the terrible dragon Scregor. This one shows Haldon of Hlaya leading his people out of the desert into the promised land. This one is my ancester Tahnmilot Chelseer saving his people from the Great Flood. Here's Elwin protecting this very city from another flood with her magic pike. That's another of my ancient relatives, Tangon, singing by the river that was named for her. This one's my ancester Kahsadala Seer, who is half-dragon, guarding the Gates of Time."

Madrak mused, "You're part dragon? Is that why you're so weird?" This time, he did not cringe for teasing the elfwoman. She merely smiled, partly because it was funny, partly in encouragement.

Keli took them to a tavern near the banks of the Great Hluseena. Its murals showed several scenes with gnomes. The tavern was called the Gnomish Alehouse Near the River. Salkin commented on the quality of gnomish ale, but nobody paid any attention to him. The group entered and they seated themselves in a shady corner. They looked no worse than anyone else there, and, in most cases, a great deal better.

The elflady pulled the hood over her head and strolled casually over to the bar. "What'll it be, ma'am?" asked the bartender. "Gnomish ale with ice, gnomish ale with no ice, or gnomish ale with melted ice?"

"I'll have the gnomish ale, Wordoth," the woman smiled. "And three for my friends."

"I know you, Greeneyes," Wordoth smirked. "Can tell every time. Want me to locate Silvereyes?"

"Discreetly, please," she said, returning to the others.

"Well?" asked Madrak.

Keli took and seat. "Our contact should be out soon. Ah! There's our ale! They were sure fast about it." The elf directed the waiter over to their table, and he handed a mug of gnomish ale to each of them.

"What's in this?" wondered Pelarin, eyeing the bubbly pink liquid.

The waiter smiled. "Gnomish ale is made from a kind of plant called harrowgrass. It has virtually no alcohol content, isn't addictive, but is merely a refreshing drink." With that, he slipped on to the next table.

Salkin snorted. "Merely a refreshing drink. My uncle died from this stuff." Then he saw the Terrans' incredulous looks. "But I'm sure one mug couldn't hurt." As if to prove it, he took a long sip of the pink beverage.

Pelarin examined him for a Lezarian minute. "He's still alive, so I guess it's all right."

They drank the gnomish ale, which wasn't too bad after all. Then a woman with piercing silver eyes approached the table. Her cloak and hood hid most of her, but the eyes stood out like a basketball player among first graders. "Good afternoon, friends," she said in a beautiful lilting voice, half-bowing.

"Greetings, Kithala," replied Keli, giving a half-bow of her own. "These are Madrak Erikkson, Pelarin Zetha, and Salkin, a Mortahn."

Only the other elf knew what she meant by the elvish word. "I will take the guests first, then you come with Salkin a few minutes after."

Kithala herded Pelarin and Madrak, gnomish ale in hand, into a back room, and closed the door. They felt a little nervous about being alone with this total stranger. The elfwoman took down her hood and whispered, "Are you really from outer space? You're children of the stars?"

Pelarin raised an eyebrow. "I've never been in space. We're from a different planet, except in the highly unlikely chance that this is all a hoax, which I doubt, or a hallucination, which I also doubt. Hallucinations don't slice you up with swords."

The other elf entered then, pushing Salkin into the room. "Finally, we're together in private! Kith, have you made the arrangements?

"Done and waiting," answered Kithala. "I certainly hope you don't mind riding in wagons, because that's how we're going to get to Scalyr. Three wagons carrying goods from Fehndarlai to Scalyr, some of which will doubtless be shipped to other places."

"Are we going to take the Hannaderres Road?" asked Keliole.

"Of course. No sense in going through the forest. You couldn't get anything bigger than a chariot very far anyway."

"Point," the swordswoman admitted. "Is there anyone else here we need to collect before leaving?"

Kithala thought a moment. "Tihiro and Zyelar. I think they're going to meet us in the Golden Dragon Inn, at twilight."

The other nodded. "What else do we need to cover?"

The silver-eyed elf looked to Salkin. "What are we going to do about him?"

"Why does everybody ask what we're going to do about that lyrkenrey Flylander?! Kill him, for all I care!" Then she noticed Kithala's hurt look. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kith. It hasn't been my day. Flylanders attacking, having to leave the cabin in the middle of the night."

Kithala, who hadn't known a thing about this, merely sat down and drank a gnomish ale with melted ice. Salkin looked about the room as if for a way out.

"I'm hungry," declared Pelarin, disliking the unnatural silence. 

"Me too," added Madrak.

Keli sighed. "I'll take you to the kitchen and you can choose what you want. Wordoth is a good friend of mine. Everything's on the house."

The elfmaiden led them out to the kitchen, which was a bustle of activity. Keliole called for Wordoth, and the man staggered over to them. He showed them to the quieter side of the room, where many meals were lined up.

"This is burnt bird with yicky sauce. Here's some dead pig with bits of fruit. There's some bits of cow in deformed bread. This one's slaughtered tomatoes with green stuff. All come with gnomish ale. Take your pick."

Madrak and Pelarin exchanged looks. "I'll take the burnt bird with yicky sauce," Pelarin shrugged.

Madrak proclaimed exactly what he wanted, loudly. Wordoth shoved two plates of burnt bird with yicky sauce into their arms, then gave a third to Keli. "Don't worry," she reassured. "This dish is the most edible."

She took them into a private side room, and, over dinner, told them some things about Lezaria that they should know. She told them about laws, honor, government, and other things of that sort.

Come evening, the entire group headed to the Golden Dragon Inn to locate Tihiro and Zyelar and settle into their rooms for the night.

The place had an eerie feel, as if that dragon whose mouth formed the front door were still alive. As they entered, a man flew across the room and ran into Madrak. Screams and shouts erupted from the smoky room. A very tall man stepped behind a table. Keliole deflected a chair. A candle tipped over, lighting the food on fire. Fist fights started nearby. Someone brought a frying pan down too near Madrak's head. The Terran dislocated the culprit's jaw with a well-placed punch. The very tall man hurled a chair at someone, who drew a knife. Keli leaped onto a table an downed a few brawlers with hefty kicks. Finally, the tall man boomed, "All right! Enough! Put away those knives at once!"

Everyone halted at that thunderous voice. The elfladies led the others to a back room. After Keliole tended Madrak's aching knuckles, the very tall man entered, then took down his hood.

"Tihiro!" cried an astonished Kithala.

"And Zyelar," smiled Keli as the cloak opened to reveal Tihiro sitting on Zyelar's shoulders. The boy jumped down and laughed.

"Put away those knives at once!" roared the little boy in a deep voice. Then he returned to his normal voice. "How'd I do?"

"Better than I did," Madrak moaned, rudding his knuckles.

"Better than that guy you hit did!" added Pelarin.

"Yeah, I forgot. Shoot, you two looked like you were one person."

"That was the idea," Zyelar muttered as if she were about to add "stupid" to the end of it.

Madrak's nostrils flared, but he calmly said, "Thanks. I didn't know that. Where's the food? I'm hungry."

"It just burned up," replied Tihiro cheerfully. Madrak murmured a few choice words, then roaded at the top of his lungs.

"I'm sure there's more in the kitchen," Kithala shrugged.

Keli yawned unintentionally. "Where are the rooms we're staying in?"

Kithala also looked tired. "I could only get one room, with three bunks in it. It's this way."

The Elfwoman led the way to the room in the Golden Dragon. As soon as they entered, the four Elves got dibs on the best bunks. Kithala and Keli took the left one, Tihiro and Zyelar the right one, leaving Madrak and Pelarin with the one by the window--which didn't close. Someone threw Salkin a blanket and told him to sleep on the floor.

About fifteen minutes, Earth time, into the night, Salkin started snoring. Keli threw a dirty sock from the top of her bunk, and he stopped. Pelarin had already fallen asleep from pure exhaustion, but Madrak on the bottom bunk was not having such luck. Finally, Zyelar, who was kept awake because of him, approached and whispered, "Can't sleep?"

Madrak shook his head and wrapped the thin blankets closer. "Why?"

"You're keeping me up," Zyelar gave a twisted smiled. "How about if I sing you a lullaby?"

"Oh, that's quite all right--"

"Just as well that I don't know any lullabies," the girl sat down. "But I do know the Song of the Four Winds, and it is about tiring enough to be a lullaby. How about if I sing that for you?"

"That's quite--" Madrak started.

"This is how it goes," Zyelar started singing:

"Winds of spring are moist and calming,  
winds of summer warm and friendly,  
winds of autumn falling bright leaves,  
winds of winder chill with cold.

Will the winds of tales long told  
be warm and moist or filled with cold?  
Will the wings of the Zephyli  
be imprisoned or clear and free?

Why do the Silver Mountains loom  
like beacons below the shining of noon?  
And if the land of the Wood-Elves should die  
then who will inherit the colorless sky?

Why do the Thorndells tower so high?  
Across on a dragon's wings we'll fly.  
Which wind blows beneath our bright wings,  
Good or ill of which we now sing?

When will the Empty City be filled  
with races that banish the coming of ill  
by asking the aid of the dragons that dwell  
in wide-reaching Riverland making things well?

Where will the River Anduahna flow  
when prophets speak true and silver light glows?  
Where will the ship of blazing flame sail  
if none remains but evils prevail?

When will the Sorrowful Mountains fall  
into the vale of shimmering halls?  
When will the Lake of the Sunrise dry up  
if all that remains is a glistening cup?

Stars in the sky shine ever so bright  
but what shall prevail, the dark or the light?  
How do you know you can trust all you see?  
Never think that you're free from deceit.

When will the Elves be immortal again  
and earn their revenge on the Master of Sin?  
Where will then Wind-Riders fly free  
from Cliffs of Sky cross every sea?

When does the blue star Shazmar sing  
of evil leaving and never returning?  
Where do the eldest cherry-songs ring?  
Across the meadow where the fire is burning."

Madrak was fast asleep long before Zyelar was done, but Pelarin had stayed up to hear the song. Zyelar was indeed a good singer, though none would admit so. After hearing the song, now Pelarin understood the true depths of the strife of Lezaria, and pledged herself to do whatever she could to help. In a flash, she recalled school last week--had it been so short a time? She remembered learning about insurance, viruses, synthetic division. All of them had no place here. Pelarin also recalled reading Julius Caesar. Ah, now there was something the Lezarians could understand. Perhaps this Dark Knight would be like Caesar. What would that make her? Brutus? Then would Keliole be Cassius? She tried to place the Lezarians she knew with characters of the play, then nearly laughed aloud for such foolishness.

The motives of the conspirators in Julius Caesar could, however, be understood by these relatively primitive people who were not primitive at all. In this world of magic and swords, perhaps motives were clearer. There were no lawsuits, insurance fraud, super-wealthy people, no police, or president. The only real laws were those imposed by the Dark Knight of Flyland. Yet people did not go around murdering and robbing people for no reason. If someone had a personal grudge against another, then he might slay him, but, though public duels were common, backstabbing was not. 

The people had a sense of honor. Actually, there were laws, in that sense. Laws which didn't need to be enforced, for they were the laws of the human heart. Such laws were clearer indeed, and the only true ones. These included those of honor, that an honorable person did not slay another without giving him a fair chance to defend himself. Though, according to the new Flylish laws, magic was prohibited. Anyone suspected of using magic was a criminal. Those in the presensce of that person could be charged. The Flylanders tried people with personal duels with one of their best knights, usually to the death, for if that knight was not good enough to win, they figured he did not deserve to live.

Pelarin fell asleep with these thoughts on her mind, relaxing into the full night of Lezaria. Outside, the twin moons rose, together, as they always did, dispelling the utter black that had hung like a threatening hand over this world which seemed defenceless against it.

* * *

The light of the harsh sun woke Madrak at dawn, even though the window faced north instead of east. It was that piercing yellow brilliance, so unlike the Terran sun, that reminded him where he was. He blinked and looked around. Pelarin and Keli were still asleep, though the others were gone. He cursed as he nearly stepped on Salkin getting out of bed--what the Flylander was doing half-under his bunk he had no idea. The next thing he was aware of was his stomach. Following the smell of hot porridge, he stumbled into the kitchen. Zyelar was there, ladeling the hot salmon-colored mush into a bowl. She smiled an evil grin in his direction before filing out into the common room. Wordoth appeared, wiping cold water on his face to wake up. Judging by his appearance, he had stayed up late tending people who actually liked gnomish ale.

"Good morning, boy," he yawned. "Hope you slept well." He pulled two dishes off a shelf and handed one to Madrak.

"Actually, I did," admitted the Terran. "In spite of certain friends of mine." He cocked his head in the common room's general direction.

Wordoth stuck a ladel in the great tub of pinkish goop. "So what's your name, kid?"

Madrak resisted the impulse to say his real name, before remembring to use his alias. "Madrak."

"I'm Wordoth, proprieter of the Gnomish Alehouse down the street. I always come here for breakfast, since I can't stand gnomish ale." The Human winked at him. "It's the only time of the day I get to eat something that doesn't have any traces of the stuff."

Madrak took the ladel Wordoth handed to him and dished out his own porridge. "Why do you sell it if you don't like it?"

Wordoth shrugged. "It's a way of life. Some people actually like the stuff. Some just like the exotic-sounding name. Who knows. Who cares."

They started wandering toward the common room. Pelarin and Keli came running into the kitchen suddenly, the latter nearly running headfirst into the porridge vat, the former grabbing a bowl and dunking it entirely into the pink mush. The Elf recovered and defended herself with a spatula, or something that resembled one. The Terran girl circled her and brought the porridge down on her head. Keliole got back with a spoonful of yicky sauce down Pelarin's tunic. Madrak and Wordoth awarded them incredulous looks.

After Pelarin and Keli had settled down, the companions got to breakfast. A few interesting characters in the common room complicated efforts to digest porridge, but otherwise it was uneventful. Then Kithala took them out with all their things to the stable. It was raining diligently outside, but fortunately the cloaks were mostly waterproof. At least they had some conforts on this backwater planet. Unfortunately, the rain seemed to seep into the goods being transported on the wagons they would be riding on, so they stank.

"What are they shipping?" wondered Madrak, pinching his nose at the stench. "Fertilizer?"

"Natural, it would seem," commented Pelarin. "Remember that time when someone threw a rotten egg on the wall at school? It's the same smell." Somehow, she managed to say it cheerfully, but even the Lezarians caught annoyed undertones.

The owner of the carts came up to them. "Sorry about the odor. Can't help the weather, unless Tihiro here can conjure up a wind to blow these clouds away." Piercing glares intersected on the man. "I take that as a no. Anyway, you can ride in the carriage with my cousin. She won't mind someone to talk to on the way to Scalyr. No extra charge."

Kithala thanked him while Keliole muttered grudging acceptance, as if she were insulted. Nevertheless, the Terrans found the accomidations thoroughly acceptable. The inside of the carriage seated four. On one seat, Madrak and Tihiro sat. On the other, Pelarin and the man's cousin, who called herself Rinna. Keli and Zyelar sat with Kithala, who drove the carriage as compensation for the better transport. Salkin rode with the stinking wagons, next to the driver of the second cart. No one pitied him. He was only a Flylander, after all.

Those in the carriage had pleasant conversation as they rode down the Hannaderren Road to the city of Scalyr. The two Terrans gleaned some more information about this planet from Tihiro and Rinna, but still didn't know exactly what they wanted to know. They couldn't ask directly, of course. Not anyone who was not in on the whole beings-from-another-planet conspiracy. And they didn't even know who was all in it. They didn't dare risk asking, for fear of being wrong and blowing everything. In this lawless world of magic and swords, perhaps secrecy was more important than honesty. Especially when there's Flylanders out to get you.

Speaking of Flylanders, the caravan was suddenly attacked by a band of Flylish raiders. After fighting them off, Pelarin discovered that Salkin had escaped. Keli suggested that they go to Castle Scalifyn for the night. At least then they'd have strong walls and friendly people around them.

Some Flylanders were already there waiting for them. The castle guards kept them out of the walls themselves, but the Flylish parasites kept coming on. The caravan added its swords to their own, causing the Flylanders to jump in surprise. But then they received reinforcements, sandwiching the caravan between Flylanders as half the Flylanders were between the guards and the caravan. Just when things were looking bad, a poorly placed arrow nearly rearranged a part of Madrak's anatomy that he was rather fond of. Then another arrow--actually, several--flew from the top of the outer wall. Several Flylanders fell to the ground clutching their recently pierced throats.

Madrak found a pouch of magic dust on one of the bodies. Keli shouted, "Don't touch that! It's Kyeda powder!" She neglected to recall that Madrak would have no idea what, if anything, that word meant.

Madrak puffed, "Bah! What can a little dust hurt?" He sprinkled a little out onto his hand. It looked like brown sugar. He shook his head and tossed the powder over his shoulder. POOF! A dead Flylander turned into a large amphibian.

"Yicky!" exclaimed Pelarin. "A giant frog, and it's already disected!"

"What the hell?" Madrak scratched his head.

"What is hell?" wondered a nonplussed Keliole.

"Never mind."

"Let's go inside," suggested Kithala.

In the courtyard of Castle Scalifyn, they met a pair of archers, one of which only looked to be twelve or thirteen. She and her brother introduced themselves as Dayla and Bran Sekalf. Dayla was the one who had nearly emasculated Madrak. Someone decided to have a banquet to celebrate something. Madrak skeptically asked who was paying, and one of the cooks laughed, "It's on the castle!"

After the banquet, it was pouring down rain. The caravan workers said that they had to wait out the storm, and, since Keli was unwilling to wait, she got a partial refund. Then she introduced the Terrans to three horses, one for herself, and one for each of them. Keli rode chestnut Gelevar, Pelarin golden Fingoven, and Madrak brown Rahalyrekur. As they rode out into the rain with the others, Madrak shouted at his horse. "Get out there, Rahuh--Rahahuh--Rahaly--Sugar!"

Then they rode out of Castle Scalifyn on the Hannaderren Road and eventually came to a three-way bridge. In the rain during a break there, Madrak slipped and spilled some Kyeda powder into the river. "Oops," he muttered, hoping no one noticed.

They arrived in Scalyr by nightfall, as the guards were closing the left half of the city gate. Keliole introduced those that would be joining them.

"This is Elric, a gnome warrior, and his brother Arbegla, a tinkerer. Here is Odahi, an Island healer. The one in the orange robes is Nogero, a Hlayan priest. This is Axebar, a Rhondar mage. Friends, meet Pelarin Zetha and Madrak Erikkson."

At that, Axebar shouted, "Erikkson! Demi-god, then!"

Madrak was too startled to argue. An innocent look from Keli silenced him. Apparently, Erikk was a Doralisian god.

"We have four possible routes to reach Flyland," Keli told them. "Over the mountains, along the coast, by ship around Unar, and by ship along the coast."

"The mountains are dangerous," Kithala commented. "And so are the seas due to Unarian piracy."

"I say we vote," Pelarin suggested.

Though several of their companions wished to dare the mountains or sea, Kithala broke the tie so that they would take the coast, which was nominally the safest way.

"They don't call them the Impassible Pillars for nothing," muttered Arbegla.

"Is there no other way, Keli?" demanded Axebar. "You are the Elkandu of Motion. Surely you can just teleport us there."

Keli shook her head, indicating that she either could not or would not.

Pelarin looked at Keli, the aura of power about her almost visible. Wait a minute--what if she could see magic? Back on Terra, her glasses had always interfered with her vision, though in this world they were unnecessary. As Pelarin glared hard at Keli, she saw a purple aura around her, faintly at first, but brighter as Pelarin's confidence grew.

"I see! I see!" she cried, ecstatic. The others were staring at her. Then she looked at Madrak, and his aura was fainter, but brown colored. Then at Axebar, who glowed a pale multi-colored aura, of which green, red, and blue were included.

"What do you see, Pelarin?" asked Keliole gently.

"Auras. Magic auras," she told the elfwoman. "I see your magic. Purple aura. You have a purple aura. Axebar, yours is green, red, and blue, but not nearly as bright as Keli's."

"Her power has manifested," the mage commented. "She can judge the magic and its types within us by our auras."

She almost told them that Madrak's aura was brown, but she stifled it, meaning to tell him later.

* * *

They set out the next morning westward along the coast of Kalor. They weren't far from Scalyr before they were set upon by a lone roc. Madrak panicked and threw a single grain of Kyeda powder on it, instantly transforming it into a mouse. A solitary tabby cat pounced this morsel and carried it thrashing away. The cat turned to them and spoke clearly, "Thank you. I have had strange appetites since I turned into a cat. I never liked mice, before."

"You turned into a cat?" wondered Pelarin. "How? What happened?"

"I was drinking water from the River Anduana, and it just happened," replied the feline. "Poof! I was a cat."

"Madrak," Pelarin said pointedly. "Did you inadvertently transform this poor creature?"

"Hey! I didn't know what had happened!" he defended himself.

Pelarin merely laughed and petted the cat. "You make a pretty cat, you know. It isn't such a bad life, really. You could take employment at Scalyr. I'm sure they'd like to have a cat killing their rats."

That night, Madrak's rest was not at undisturbed as he would have liked.

"Madrak?" whispered a voice near his ear.

"Wha--"

"Are you asleep, Madrak?" It was Axebar.

Madrak shook his head, more to wake himself up than deny that he was asleep. The long Lezarian days had been wearing heavy on both Terrans, though Pelarin seemed slightly less affected by them for some reason. It was comforting to know that she, too, suffered here. "What is it, Axebar?" moaned Madrak.

"You know what I want," hissed the mage.

Oh, no. thought the Terran. Is he going to play guessing games? "Truly, sir, I do not." Nothing could have been more true. 

"The Kyeda powder, my friend," whispered the Rohndar.

"What do you need it for? You have knowledge that I can't comprehend." 

Axebar seemed to smile in the full night. "Precisely why I must have it. It is dangerous in the hands of so amateur a mage as yourself. You should stick to your own trade and quit dabbling in things beyond your understanding. 

Madrak blurted out, "I'll get it someday. I won it fair and square. Spoils of war, man."

The mage, unperturbed, continued. "Whatever. Perhaps when this quest is over I'll teach you a little magic. But if you will kindly hand over the Kyeda powder; it is beyond your current strength."

The Terran considered this. "Hmm. Do I have your word of honor?"

Axebar was puzzled. "On what are you refering?"

Madrak stood firm. "To our bargain. Do you swear truth?"

Now the mage guessed what he was talking about. "On teaching you later? Of course! So long as I get the powder as payment for my skill. My teacher was very good. One of the best."

The other glanced at the powder, the handed it relucantly to Axebar. "We have a deal, then."

The mage smiled, and the dark night hid his face. "Thank you, my friend. When do you wish to begin your lessons? Being a demi-god, you have more inherent power than most humans..." He trailed off.

"Well, how's tomorrow afternoon?"

Again the Rhondar smiled. "An excellent time to teach you how to absorb power from the sun. Or do you already know how?" Axebar's speech was eloquent and flowed from his tongue like honey, so that his voice alone was persuasive.

"To be perfectly honest, no," Madrak admitted.

"Ah. Then what do you know, my apprentice?"

Now it was Madrak's turn to smile. "Very complex mathematical formulas, and how to read and write. Not much, really."

"Oh? Did you have a good teacher?" He sat down. "What was his name?"

Now Pelarin was awake, so she cut in. "His name was Road--strider. He taught us both. He was a genuis in math, but..."

"He was extremely strict, and had this disturbing moan in his voice," Madrak completed. Since neither knew whether or not there were chalkboards on Lezaria, they didn't mention that Mr. Rhoades spent more time talking to them than to his students.

"Uh-huh." The mage sighed. "But do you know much magic, either of you?"

Madrak shook his head. "No, sir."

Pelarin cut in. "Oh, yes, but it's a different kind from yours. With it, we can activate magic images from the other side of the room." Madrak gave her a dusgusted look which was invisible in the darkness. "And we can talk to people on the other side of the world with just a flick of the fingers. We can also--"

"Ahem!" exclaimed Madrak. "It's getting late. We better get some sleep."

The mage smiled and nodded. "Of course, my dear apprentice."

Pelarin handed Axebar a cup. "Here, want some water?"

The Rohndar smiled broadly, accepting the cup. "Thank you, lovely." He emptied the cup. Then he collapsed.

Now it was Pelarin's turn to smile. "See, I do know magic. It's called NyQuil."

Madrak was disgusted, and hesitated. The he said, "Good night, Pelarin."

The Terran girl looked down at the unconscious mage. "Considering the amount I put in, he'll be comatose till morning. Night, Madrak."

* * *

After another long day of trudging through rocky terrain, they rested midafternoon. Then Axebar kept his promise to Madrak and began to teach him the ways of magic. Pelarin, wishing to practice her own talent, watched discreetly.

"Feel the light of Yallia. Feel it penetrating your body, energizing your blood."

"It's hot, that's all I feel."

Axebar sighed. "Feel it feeding the power inherent in your body, activating the magic in your blood."

"Madrak," Pelarin said, approaching. She whispered in his ear. "You have Changing power even without the powder. If you so chose, you could turn Axebar into a giant frog." Madrak gave her a disgusted look. "Just try it."

"Okay," he shrugged. He focused the energy from the sun like a magnifying glass, concentrating on turning Axebar into a frog.

Abruptly, the mage had green skin, though no other change was evident. "Turn it back! Turn it back!"

Madrak reversed the magic, concentrating on Axebar being his normal self. The skin became brown again.

"So you have natural Changing magic," the slightly shaken mage commented. "I should have known. Only someone with natural power can use the powder effectively. A single grain turning a roc into a mouse! You have Changing magic almost to rival an Elkandu, my apprentice."

"What's an Elkandu?"

"If you don't know, don't ask," Axebar told him. "You would never be able to understand it."

"I dunno. I can understand quite a lot."

"By the way you speak the word, and the context," Pelarin mused, "I gather that an Elkandu is an extremely powerful wizard."

"You could say that," Axebar replied. "You are very perceptive, Pelarin. Has your talent manifested in a new way?"

"It merely enhanced my natural observation skills," she told him. "Madrak, your aura has brightened."

"That means his power is increasing as he learns how to use it. Tonight, I'll teach you how to draw power from the moons."

Madrak tried his magic again, focusing the light of the sun Yallia to cause a red flower to grow larger. He channeled his power into that purpose, and the little blossom swelled, pushing out of the ground, growing until its bloom was the size of his fist and the stem the height of his knee.

"Keep practicing carefully, Madrak," Axebar suggested. "I think you have the idea of it."

But then Keli showed up. "Axebar, go to the others and take them back to Scalyr. Send Tihiro here. I'm taking these two apprentices back to Torn Elkandu. There's nothing more you can help them with."

"But--" Pelarin sputtered, "the quest! The Rings, the Children--"

"There is no quest, Pelarin Swordspinner," Keli told her. "I lied. I used that as a pretext to let you discover your hidden powers. I placed you in danger in order to expose your latent talents. Now you are ready to enter the world of the Elkandu, and take your places among our ranks!"

Tihiro arrived. "We have so few Changers. It is refreshing to have such a unique power, especially since there are so few of us. And I've never seen the power of Seeking manifest in such a way so that the person sees magic auras. I deem them worthy of the rank of Elkandu."

"Link hands," Keli told them. "We're going to work the spell. You don't need to participate. Just relax and let the magic take you."

The two Terrans did as they were told. They felt an exultation of power, wrapping itself around them in tendrils of mist. Then the mist cleared and they were in another place.

"Welcome, future Elkandu!" called a voice. "Welcome to the Nexus of Torn Elkandu!"


End file.
